Galette & Dharkette
by JRedd7272
Summary: Another parody for WoL villains. I don't own the original video.


**Yep, another Galeem and Dharkon parody XD. I decided to make this into another small story, this one being the second sketch episode NB has.**

**Anyway, here is the next story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Back in the Smash universe. Everything was still peaceful as it is.

Galeem floats to his little hideout in the Light realm. As soon as he entered... he was surprised by what he saw.

His dark enemy, Dharkon, was lying down on Galeem's bed, holding a laptop with two of his dozens of tentacles.

But beside him... it was a pillow with a picture of a girl with yellow hair, similar to Peach. But the dress was black, and she had fangs and a spiky shell, similar to Bowser.

"What's up?" Dharkon greeted, not even surprised the Lord of Light was right in front of him.

"What is _that _doing in my room?" Galeem asked as he points to the pillow with one of his wings.

"Oh. This is my waifu, Jasmine." Dharkon replied.

"Why do you own that?" Galeem exclaimed.

"Because why not?" Dharkon scoffed.

"You're just doing that because you don't have the courage to actually use your powers to get the Smashers, and you wait for me to get them so you can use the spirits for your own selfish abilities, destroying your ability to win." Galeem ranted.

"Well, alright then, Galeem... what are you doing here?" Dharkon asked.

"What are _you _doing here? I never gave you permission to walk in here whenever you want to!" Galeem yelled, beyond disgusted seeing that part of his light in the room was melting away thanks to Dharkon.

"Because you have god-like Internet, and I wanted to download some pictures of Bowsette." Dharkon responded.

"Bows-what?" Galeem yelps, tilting his core in confusion.

"Bowsette. It's a mashup of Bowser and Peach." Dharkon explains. Galeem just stares at his enemy. Dharkon did the same.

The ball of light didn't know how to respond to such idiocy.

After a few more seconds of staring, Dharkon just chuckles.

"Heh heh... see?" The dark lord said, and he turns his laptop around. On the screen, there were a bunch of pictures of this "Bowsette."

"What the *bleep* is wrong with these people?!" Galeem shouted.

"Don't blame me. Switch started this." Dharkon said with a shrug.

"The Switch did _not _make that abomination." Galeem retorted back.

"No, but they did inspire it," Dharkon stated, "Did you seriously not notice the Super Crown on her? I mean, look. If Peachette can be a thing... why not Bowsette?"

"Because that's just _not _right!" Galeem yelled, "I mean, back then, those cap thingys as power ups didn't make weird images of Mario and Luigi! Why _this?_"

"I don't think you understand how awesome this could be," Dharkon said with a shrug, "Imagine if we can add the Super Crown as an item for our controlled spirits, having the ability to morph with another person."

"That sounds like another 2 years of work for our creators." Galeem scoffed.

"But maybe the Super Crown can be used to create new characters," Dharkon reminded, "Oh, like Ganonette! A mashup of Zelda and Ganondorf!"

"Ugh. No." Galeem groaned.

"Ooh, or what about Eggmanette? A mashup of Dr Eggman and Amy Rose!" Dharkon suggested.

"Can we not?" Galeem begged.

"Oh, I got the best idea!" Dharkon squealed, "Waluigiette! A mashup of Waluigi and-"

"NO! STOP!" Galeem screamed. Dharkon was finally silent after that.

"My goodness, can you just get with the hype already? Stop being such a normie and join the weeb club." Dharkon commanded.

"I don't fall for peer pressure, idiot." Galeem said as he crossed his two wings together, imagining they were arms.

"Come on, dude. Just imagine if Bowsette was implemented in a game, or even Smash!" Dharkon pleaded, "Just imagine that you'll transform, then you'll be having the ability to float like Peach, while also being able to breathe fire like Bowser! The possibilities are endless!"

"That's not gonna happen. Peachette was only made to make idiots, like you, to look into New Super Mario Bros U. Deluxe." Galeem explained.

"You know, that's an obnoxiously long title, if you ask me." Dharkon said.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Galeem responded.

"Anyway, the crown has so many questions asked by people," Dharkon said, getting back to the main topic, "Can it be used by people other than Peach? Can Mario and Luigi use it? What if two people use the Super Crown at the same time, and then morph into each other?"

"Woah woah, hold on. Stuff was said that _only _Toadette can use the power up." Galeem responded.

"Are you sure about that?" Dharkon asked in a smug tone. Galeem stares at the dark enemy, unamused.

Now there is more staring.

More and more...

"Can I just go to bed now already?" Galeem asked, breaking the silence.

"Alright alright, fine. Geez. But you keep Jasmine. I got plenty of other waifus." Dharkon said.

"Ugh, finally." Galeem groaned. Dharkon slowly gets up and floats away. Galeem lies down on his bed, his wings letting loose.

As Dharkon, reaches the door and opens it, he looks at Galeem one last time. The lord of light lazily points his wing at the door, signaling Dharkon to leave.

The dark embodiment just shakes his core sideways, annoyed to no end. Then he leaves the room and closes the door, with the light coming back in.

As Galeem was taking some time to relax, he looks at the Bowsette pillow.

The lord of light looks at the pillow for a few seconds. He never liked Dharkon, and he probably never will. But...

Galeem slowly raises one of his wings. It was near the pillow. Before Galeem made full contact with the pillow...

"Aha!" Dharkon shouted as he opens he door and points at his enemy. Luckily for Galeem, he didn't touch the pillow.

In a swift movement, the ball of light points one of his wings at a wall, and he summoned one of his Master Hand puppets.

The Master Hand goes into a fist form and punches the pillow, landing right on the picture's face.

"LEAVE NOW!" Galeem shrieked, his core glowing brighter in anger. This outburst frightened Dharkon.

So the eyeball quickly fled, and he shut the door on his way out.

* * *

**Author's Note: Parody is completed XD. The original by NB is "Bowsette But It's A Funny Sketch".**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Have a good day! Be sure to check out the first one if you didn't! :D**

**P.S.: No, I'm not into Bowsette. The meme is gone. :p**


End file.
